


Can't Help Falling in Love

by PandaGod03



Series: Panda God's BillDip Collection [3]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bill is a sweetheart in this fic, BillDip, Billdip Week, Fluff, High School AU, M/M, Prom Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-22
Updated: 2016-05-22
Packaged: 2018-06-09 23:34:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6928933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PandaGod03/pseuds/PandaGod03
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For May, BillDip Week Day 7: Prom.</p><p>What better way for Dipper Pines to spend his prom night with Bill Cipher? They'll dance, they'll chat, laugh, then go home. That's all Bill wanted, right? Right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can't Help Falling in Love

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a little late to the party, aren't I? Well, better to be late than to never do it! Enjoy the billdipping, shippers. This week was fun to witness. (Why did that sound threatening?). The song is one of my absolute favorites, so here!

Dipper flipped another page of his book, taking a sip of water from the cup holder beside him. 

Lovely alone time to himself. Feet crossed, curled up with a good Harry Potter book. Just the way he liked it.

Only, he was in a limo with five other people, the five basically _yelling_ over the even louder music as they exchanged excited feelings over the destination they were going to. And that destination? Prom. With his stupid, annoying boyfriend at that too.

"-tree? Pine Tree? _Pine Tree? PINE TREE!_ "

Warily, Dipper looked up from his book with a slightly irritated look. Didn't he already made it _clear_ he was going to spend their limo ride reading and not socializing with his sister's friends and his troublesome boyfriend? Christ, the only reason he was even going was because Bill forced him too.

"It'll be fun!" he told Dipper that regretful day. "You'll rather stay there than read like you always do!" he added with that psychotic grin of his.

Well, Bill was surely not holding up to his promise, was he?

"What?" Dipper asked his boyfriend in a tone that clearly said, _I swear to God if you're going to ask me if penguins have knees_ one more time _I'm going to kick you in the balls and run you over with the limo._

"Why are you still reading?" Bill demanded, oblivious -or simply ignoring- Dipper's withering look. 

"Because I like it," Dipper said simply, burying his nose back into the book. He thought that would make the nuisance go away. But Bill Cipher never backed down from a challenge. An example of this, of course, was when Dipper left him in Gravity Falls to come back to Piedmont, California. 

They video-called, they texted, they thought about each other twenty-four seven. A long distance relationship was something Dipper never thought he'd have, but hey, he never thought he'd have a boyfriend too. And despite people telling him it was risky, that long distance relationships would never last long because one partner would cheat on the other or lose interest, Bill and Dipper were too stubborn to back out of it.

And when Dipper told his boyfriend about prom night coming up in his school, his final prom before he had to go to college, saying that he had no date and no plans, Bill immediately saved up his money and flew all the way to Piedmont, California.

Mabel thought it was absolutely romantic. His parents cooed when Bill came to their house at two in the morning with flowers plucked fresh off the ground on his way with the most tired look on his face. His Grunkles, who were visiting their home, threatened Bill with shotguns and lasers, but Dipper knew that they approved of the boy the moment Bill grinned and said, in the most genuine soft tone, "Don't worry, I won't hurt him. I love him."

And that was why Dipper couldn't say no. His stupid, absolutely crazy boyfriend did everything to bring him to prom with no thought of anything else but being there for him. But even then, no one said he could spend half that time reading instead of socializing, right?

Apparently, Bill didn't think so.

Bill snatched his book, Dipper crying out in protest as Bill looked at the front cover, then the back, then turning it upside down with an inclined head like a confused puppy. With the pout and eyes and everything.

But the cuteness charm Bill subconsciously had on Dipper vanished the moment he chuckled and said, "Pine Tree, this is the reason why I never worried you would cheat on me. You can't get another date with reading Harry Potter."

"Wingardium Le- _fuck you_!"

Bill laughed joyfully at his words, tossing the book carelessly back to Dipper's chest. He shook his head, a bump in the road causing all six people in the back to jump up an inch off their seats. Instead of screaming out in surprise, Grenda, Candy, Mabel, Pacifica, and Bill all laughed out loud in joy. 

Dipper scowled, setting his book down beside him. He honestly didn't care about what chapter he was on (he's read it a thousand times by this point in time), so bookmarks weren't really a problem. The problem though, was the fact that five people in the limo were already tipsy and they haven't even _arrived._ Sheesh, if it wasn't for Pacifica Northwest's status, they would have been kicked out and gotten in trouble for drinking. In fact, the bomb ass limo was all paid by her. 

Yes, she lived in Gravity Falls still. But being the show-off she was, she "casually" dropped by on the twins' prom night to attend, bringing Grenda and Candy with them to repay Mabel for being her kindest friend. Of course, Mabel was ecstatic that they would be using a limo instead of Dipper's old pick up truck. Bill fangirled like the crazy classy guy he was.

Dipper's back slid down against the smooth leather seat, his seat belt just barely holding him in place as his head almost submerged in the strap. He had his arms crossed over his chest, scowling down at his loafers. 

Another reason to be peer-pressured to attend prom- Bill bought him a suit, slacks, and loafers, all fit comfortably to Dipper's size. The blond boy must have spent over seven hundred dollars, and Dipper knew for a fact that his boyfriend only had a part-time job in Greasy's Diner. 

His scowl softened slightly at the ground, despite himself. How in the world did he ever, _ever_ get so lucky to have... _him?_ A pain in the ass, yes, but Bill was everything he ever wanted. Caring, funny, always there to calm him down- the works. Hell, even though Dipper would never admit it, Bill was extremely handsome. So much so, that he was genuinely surprised when the gorgeous man came up to him and nervously asked _him_ out all those summers ago.

Feeling a pair of eyes on him, burning into the side of his head, Dipper's eyes snapped up in surprise. 

Bill was smiling softly at him, his arms over the limo seats with his legs spread out slightly like some dominant character from a movie. But the blond honestly didn't seem all that intimidating with the way he was smiling. Not his psychotic grin he always had plastered on his face, but a soft warm one that Dipper would have sworn was reserved for when Dipper was around, and _only_ when Dipper was around. 

"What now?" Dipper snorted, straightening himself in his seat self-consciously. He could already feel the warmth spreading through his cheeks.

"Nothing," Bill chuckled, his eyes never leaving Dipper's. His smile slowly spread to a grin, and Dipper recognized the look before Bill could even confirmed it. "You're just incredibly adorable when you space out."

"I'm not adorable, I'm manly as hell," Dipper scoffed. 

Bill laughed, a deep one that made Dipper more embarrassed than he already was. He looked away from Bill's face, hoping that his date wouldn't see the redness spreading through his very own face. Thankfully, the girls mingled among themselves, paying no attention to the love birds a few feet away from them.

He felt a warm hand grab hold onto his chin carefully, jerking his head to the right as he met with dark, intelligent eyes. His heart skipped a beat, and he swallowed the lump in his throat.

"Are you now?" Bill whispered, his voice husky and low and absolutely seductive. 

Ugh, Dipper hated it when he did this. Bill knew exactly how to make him flustered, knew exactly how to manipulate him in ways Dipper was repulsed by.

Of course, his boyfriend never _forced_ him to do anything exactly. They never even did the dirty yet, for uh, obvious reasons.

"Yes," Dipper stated boldly, jerking his chin away from his lover's grasp. "Now, if you need me, I'm going to read."

"Aw, Pine Tree," Bill whined, bouncing slightly in his seat like a five year old child.

"Bill," Dipper mimicked his whiny voice, taking his book and opening it up to a random page.

"Pay attention to me! You've read that book a million times already!" Bill whined once more. Dipper almost snorted. Bill was either manipulative, or a whiny five year old. There was no in between.

"Then I'll read it another millionth time," Dipper said wryly, his eyes already going left to right as he read the words on the pages. 

And before he could do anything about it, his eyes were ripped off the pages as his chin was -once again- jerked towards the stronger boy.

And instead of a face, his lips were met with another familiar pair.

Soft, deep, _needy._ Dipper pulled away from Bill with a small gasp, his head rushing with the sudden adrenaline. He was breathless, his breath literally taken away from the handsome boy sitting across from him. Body turned, legs crossed, seat-belt off, facing Dipper with the most attractive face Dipper had ever seen. 

And the same boy laughed softly, his minty breath fanning against Dipper's face, causing the brunet to shiver in pleasure. Bill's fingertip held up Dipper's chin, staring into earth-brown eyes with dark ones that reminded Dipper of the night sky. 

The sky and the earth. 

Bill's other hand went underneath Dipper's dress shirt, caressing the skin there softly with expert, grazing fingertips. Dipper's skin turned into goosebumps, and he felt himself shiver in the bliss of feeling those fingers run over him softly and carefully, like a person touching something fragile.

"So beautiful," murmured the blond, his thumb grazing over Dipper's jawline. His eyes were dilated, eyelids half-closed in wonder as his mouth formed an 'o'. 

Dipper tried to control himself, he honestly did. But seriously, who would control themselves when the hottest person you knew was calling you "beautiful" and looking like a predator wanting something more, _needing_ more? 

So his own lips met with Bill's lightly, as if he was shy and worried that Bill would pull back. Years and months of dating and he was still worried about that even though they've shared kisses when they met every summer. He knew it was something he shouldn't worry about, but he was Dipper Pines, the most awkward kid in Gravity Falls _and_ Piedmont!

And Bill, already used to his shy requests, kissed him back with ferocity, kissing him full on the mouth. The hand traveling all over his skin stayed on the small of his back, holding him in place so Dipper couldn't pull away even if he tried. 

There was a sound of a book hitting the floor as Dipper twisted his body around, his legs crossed in front of him and arms sneaking around Bill's neck as Bill deepened their kiss just a little more, the blond boy's body relaxing underneath their kiss as the boy's own hands retracted from his jaw and back to hold his waist in place. 

Dipper bit back a moan of pleasure when Bill's tongue slid out and came over his bottom lip, enticing him to open his mouth and let him enter. He nibbled on Dipper's lip a moment later, a lover's gentleness to it despite the growing heat between them.

Someone coughed, sounding extremely manly but giggly at the same time.

Realizing that it was probably Grenda, and realizing that the other four giggles that accompanied it was his twin sister and her friends, Dipper's arms left Bill's neck and used the palms of his hands to push his boyfriend away. 

It caused Bill to stumble back, eyes wide in surprise from the shove and his hair messy from Dipper's maybe-or-maybe-not hands going through it.

"Wha-?" Bill asked in a husky tone, voice too unused from their passionate kiss. He ran his own hand through his hair to flatten it out to at least look a _little_ presentable, his suit collar a little distorted from Dipper's arms. His elbows supported him as he laid with his back against the seats, not having the strength or decency to get up and sit up straight.

"You idiots!" laughed Pacifica Northwest. "We _just_ got here and the two of you already got it on!"

"Get a room, you horn dogs!" Grenda added in. 

"And don't forget to use protection!" cried out Candy. "STDs in attractive gay men can happen, you know!"

"Guys, leaving them alone," Mabel laughed. "At least, for now. Right now, we're here, woo!"

Bill and Dipper looked at each other, then out the window of the limo. They were here.

* * *

"Hey Pine Tree, are you gold?" Bill drawled, swinging his arm around Dipper's neck. Not waiting for an answer, he shouted, "because I'd buy the fuck out of you!"

"That shouldn't be a pick-up line. Pick-up lines that bad aren't even for entertainment anymore," Dipper deadpanned, pushing his boyfriend away with a roll of his eyes.

All he wanted was to get a drink of punch from the punch bowl, and he just _had_ to be attacked and seen by his own drunk ass loser of a boyfriend.

 _"Whaaaaat?"_ Bill complained, his words slurred and slowed by whatever alcoholic drink was in his other hand. Dipper wrinkled his nose. Did they seriously serve alcoholic drinks at _prom_? "I mean, you kind of-" Bill hiccuped, "-started dating my sorry ass when I said that to you!"

"First of all," Dipper said, sniffing for effect as he went out of his boyfriend's reach in case he tried to grab onto Dipper for support. "You were cute as fuck and I was a lonely, sad fifteen year old. I would have said yes to going on a date on you even if you disrespected my dead ancestors."

Bill grinned at him, mirroring Dipper when he set down his red solo cup filled with fruit punch. "Did you just call me cute?"

Dipper sighed. "Bill Cipher, I swear to God-"

"Hey, hey!" Bill yelled, putting a hand beside his mouth to amplify his words as he pointed with another hand at Dipper. "Dipper Pines called me cute! I repeat, _Dipper Fucking Pines called me cu-!"_

"BILL!" Dipper snapped, hitting the back of his boyfriend's head in irritation.

Bill pushed him playfully, laughing loudly in happiness. Thankfully, no one really heard him because everyone was either on the dance floor or outside playing spin the bottle. Only one other person heard him, and it was some nerdy kid who whooped back, "Yo, congrats! Get the gay booty, my friend!" 

The tips of Dipper's ears tingled with embarrassment, and he ended up with glaring at his lover with a withering look that even Mabel cringed at. This is exactly why he didn't want to go. Bill was nothing but a pain in the ass and he just loves rubbing that in on Dipper's face.

"Aw, look!" Bill purred, hiccuping once with the grin that made Dipper want to punch him in the teeth. "Dipper Pines-" He hiccuped, "-likes me! He _liiiiiiiikes_ -like me!"

"Bill," Dipper said with a straight face, "we've been dating for years."

Bill pondered over this for a while, before his face lit up and he shouted, "Oh yeah! Heh, silly me!"

Then he laughed it off, one hand on the punch bowl table so it could support his weight. The upbeat dance song in the background changed into a romantic, slow waltz-like song. The DJ called out for all the couples to the dance floor, dedicating it to all the love birds out there who were at the prom or not.

Dipper watched Bill laugh with an unamused look, his arms crossed and his shoulders squared in seriousness. But then he frowned as Bill stopped laughing, his lover's face turning from one of amusement to seriousness.

"So what if this Dipper Pines is only dating me because he wants something?"

 _Wise men say_  
_Only fools rush in_  
_But I can't help falling in love with you_

"What?" Dipper asked in disbelief,  his eyebrows shooting up in genuine surprise

_Shall I stay?  
Would it be a sin-_

It was always him. It was always Dipper who was worried about their relationship- if it was going to last, if Bill was going to cheat, if something would happen and they would forget about each other and decide to break up for the best. And while Bill teased about these kinds of worries Dipper had, Bill never looked this...worried and serious when he did.

_If I can't help falling in love with you?_

"Dipper Pines," Bill repeated, looking up to match Dipper's eyes with- was it only Dipper, or did his carefree boyfriend look _scared?_

"Dipper Pines, be completely honest and straightforward with me."

 _Like a river flows_  
_Surely to the sea_  
_Darling, so it goes_

"Bill?" He sounded worried. 

"Do you love me?" But Bill sounded terrified.

_Some things are meant to be_

"Answer me," Bill snapped. There was a demanding tone to it, sharp and impatient. Bill didn't sound drunk anymore, nor did he sound in any means teasing, as the easy-going person he usually was. He sounded serious, impatient- and so, so scared. _"Answer me, damn it!"_

Dipper felt his heart clench. How long has his boyfriend been insecure about this? How long did Bill feel like he was being neglected by his own lover, leaving text messages and Skype calls unanswered and worried that he was out with someone else, someone _better_? How many times did Bill look up at the sky blankly, wondering what Dipper was doing, if Dipper was thinking about him too, if Dipper even _cared_ about him anymore?

And how many times did Dipper do the same?

_Take my hand,  
Take my whole life, too  _

And instead of answering, Dipper took Bill's hand, entwining it carefully with his as he lead Bill to the dance floor full of dancing couples. 

Bill let him, but he did not let his question go away like a fly. His jaw was locked, his eyes set on Dipper like he was assessing every movement. By now, Bill Cipher would have been laughing, holding onto Dipper and leading him in the waltz. His eyes would have been sparkling with amusement, eyes that looked down at Dipper with the same adoration and love from their very first date in a small diner in Gravity Falls.

_For I can't help falling in love with you_

But instead, his suitor watched Dipper with a blank look, hands sliding into place so they could start. One hand on Dipper's lower back, the other clasped with Dipper's. The brunet let out a slow breath through his nose, leaning his forehead against Bill's. His own hand that wasn't clasped with Bill's was on the man's bicep, gripping the muscle there tightly, as if to reassure himself and Bill.

And thankfully, Bill cracked a smile at his nervousness, leaning away from Dipper to look at him properly.

A small sad one, but it made Dipper smile back gratefully nonetheless. 

 _Like a river flows_  
_Surely to the sea_  
_Darling, so it goes_  

They slid to Bill's right, Bill leading the both of them with his expertise. But unlike their other dances, where Bill was grinning and laughing, leading Dipper with the most relaxed posture, he was leading Dipper now with the most tense. 

It was funny how Bill can go from a smiling idiot without a care in the world to a tense knucklehead with every single worry in the galaxy. 

Rise up, rise down. Slide, rise, slide.

_Some things are meant to be_

They were unnaturally quiet, too quiet even for the nerdiest boy. Their dances across the kitchen were filled with conversation and teasing, both boys laughing out loud and bopping noses by accident when they went in for kisses. They would laugh, they would kiss, they would nose each other's necks, they would do all those cute couple stuff when they could. Dipper never minded, because they were, after all, always alone when they danced at two in the morning.

Dipper wouldn't mind of any of those sappy things with Bill right now.

They were too tense, acting like the posh guests the Northwests always had over in their overly expensive parties. They acted like strangers, not lovers.

_Take my hand,  
Take my whole life, too  _

And in a moment, they probably will be again if Dipper didn't speak.  

Dipper's mouth dried and his tongue was tied. His throat itched, words trying to climb out and to just blurt it out and get it over with, but for some reason, he couldn't. What in the world was he waiting for? A sign? 

Well, if a sign was what he needed, a sign was what he got. 

"I love you," Bill whispered in his ear, his words thick and shaky. Dipper, the moment those three words came out, felt his heart stop beating in his own chest. "I love you so much, Dipper Pines, that sometimes I just- I..."

_For I can't help falling in love with you  
_

"I love you too," Dipper whispered back, the words not even comprehending in his head before he let them out. He didn't regret it the moment he heard it ring in his ears. His heart clenched in his chest, causing his breath to hitch as warmth spread through his body. 

_For I-_

"I am completely, madly in love with you, Bill Cipher."

_-can't help, falling in love, with- you._

And as the song ended, Dipper and Bill stopped the momentum of their waltz steps, looking into each others' eyes with the same dumb love-struck looks they gave each other the moment they saw each other those many summers ago.

Bill slid his hands away from Dipper, tilting Dipper's chin with his finger. His thumb ran over Dipper's lip, gently and slowly, as if he was delaying his time to speak. And with the way Bill was opening and closing his mouth, his Adam's apple bobbing, Dipper had a feeling that was exactly what he was doing.

"Come with me?" he murmured. Not demanding, not nervously- just a simple request.

Dipper nodded his head.

Bill smiled softly at him, his shoulders relaxing at his lover's acceptance. But, Dipper noticed that his boyfriend wasn't completely calm yet. Bill was tense, chewing on his bottom lip nervously as he took Dipper's hand and lead him out the dance floor.

They passed classmates, strangers, friends. They weaved through them all, not once glancing at them or paying them any heed. Dipper's attention was to his boyfriend, and his boyfriend in turn had his attention in front of them. Bill lead the both of them out of the gymnasium, out of the school, out of anyone's sight.

He lead the both of them behind the school, to the garden that Dipper had never visited in years.

All was quiet, the buzz of crickets and the night coming alive around them. Fireflies buzzed around, coming close to Dipper's face. Dipper tried to drink everything in, looking at every flower, every firefly in wonder. 

And then Bill's footsteps stopped, and Dipper nearly crashed into his back.

Bill laughed when he turned around, a carefree grin on his face as he stuffed his hands into his black slacks. But there was that unnatural glint in his eyes, a furrow of the brows that shouldn't belong to Bill.

"Why did you bring me out here?" Dipper asked in pure curiosity. It wasn't that he was ungrateful- he was actually extremely grateful for getting out of there! But while Bill was an extremely random person, he always had a reason, even if it was a small crazy one. 

Bill didn't answer, simply nodding his head out the flowers. 

And then Dipper looked, and his breath was taken away by the beautiful sight.

Flowers of all kinds, arranged in a way that made it look perfect and tidy. Bulbs of tiny lights floated about, the fireflies bright as ever. Crickets and frogs let out their croaks, the sound of dripping water right beside them as the small pond was disturbed by a skipping rock.

Bill held out a flat pebble for Dipper, and Dipper kindly took it in his palm.

He rolled it in between his fingers, before skipping out in the pond with a snap of the wrist. It skipped once, twice, then three times before it fell in the pond. Bill chuckled.

"Three times? That's weak, Pine Tree," he gloated, "I can do it six times."

"Oh yeah? Show me."

And then Bill did, doing it _eight times_ before it fell in the pond. Bill turned around on a heel, grinning at Dipper in an _I told you so_ matter. "I said six, not eight," Dipper grumbled, crouching down to take the smoothest pebble he could find.

And then he tried to outmatch Bill, but instead of actually skipping, the pebble simply plopped into the water. 

He let out a frustrated groan, and Bill laughed at his failure.

"Here," Bill offered, sidling behind him. "Let me teach you the ways of rock skipping."

Dipper snorted, trying to get away from his prideful boyfriend at a useless skill. But it was to no avail, Bill pulling him back against his chest with a chortle of laughter.

Dipper could feel his laugh against his back, and he felt his cheeks redden as Bill took his hand, placing a smoother stone in it.

"Bend your wrist all the way back," Bill told him, his own hand forcing Dipper's to move backwards. He did it carefully and slowly, doing his best to not hurt Dipper. "Then snap it. You'll get the most spins that way."

Dipper tightened his lips. He was about to do as told, about to snap his wrist as hard as he could to get the rock spinning when Bill suddenly did it for him. The rock they threw together, hand in hand, skipped seven, eight, then nine, then _ten_ times.

"See?" Bill chuckled. Dipper was about to open his mouth in protest, about to argue that he wasn't a bad skipper, when Bill suddenly said, "I told you that you were my good luck charm. Ten skips? Freakin' legendary, Pine Tree!" Then Bill planted a kiss on Dipper's cheek.

Dipper cleared his throat in embarrassment, closing his mouth before Bill could realize that he was just about to argue. He stepped away from Bill's warm embrace, turning around to face his lover. "So," he said, turning his head slightly to the side to look at Bill in confusion. "Why did you bring me here?"

Bill's grin slowly faded away, fading until it was reduced to a small smile.

"Oh um-" Bill stuttered, "I- I actually just wanted t- to um-"  _Stuttered._ Since when did Bill Cipher _stutter?_

"Bill?" Dipper asked in concern. "What is it? What did you do?" Jesus Christ, if Bill got himself in trouble, Dipper swore that he wasn't going to try and get him out of trouble this time because-

"Nothing, nothing!" Bill said in alarm. He stepped backward, his eyes wide. "Ha ha, nothing at all! I mean, I, well- since we've been together for years and I- well um- you see, Pine Tree, I- uh- um-"

Then Bill slipping on a slippery rock and fell right on his ass.

Dipper snorted, covering his mouth before any of his laughter could come out. But when Bill rubbed his head like a little kid, pouting and muttering, "Stupid rock." Dipper couldn't help but laugh.

He wrapped his arms around his stomach as it began cramping from his laughter, feeling a tear come out from the amount of laughing he was doing. 

Bill watched him with a small scowl, but couldn't help but crack a grin. Bill was never really one to be embarrassed by anything- usually, doing embarrassing things only made Dipper embarrassed. And of course, the biggest perk to humiliating himself was watching Dipper have fun with it.

"Yeah, okay okay," Bill grumbled in false grumpiness, getting up from the grass while he rubbed his behind in dull ache. He winced, and Dipper let out another snort. He clamped his hand over his mouth, but the damage was already done. "I get it kid, I'm an embarrassment. Har har, look I'm laughing too," Bill said again dryly.

"Well, after being _rudely_ interrupted by that stupid rock," Bill added, glaring sideways at the place where he just tripped in. "I was actually meaning to uh, ask you something."

"What, you want chocolate for dinner?" Dipper asked sarcastically.

"Well yes," Bill said thoughtfully, "but that's not what I led you here for."

"Then what? You're killing me, Cipher. Just spit it out."

Bill smiled. "Literally?"

Dipper wrinkled his nose in disgust, and this time, Bill was the one to let out a laugh. "Nah, I'm just messing with ya," Bill laughed. He fished something out of his pocket, sticking his tongue out to the side as he looked for whatever he was looking for. 

And then he pulled out a crumbled piece of paper, handing it over to Dipper silently.

Dipper took it, unwrapping the clump with a raised eyebrow. Bill, upon seeing him unwrap it, turned around and crouched, selecting a few flat rocks to throw out to the pond himself. 

Dipper flattened out the paper on his knee, taking a closer look at the crumpled paper. 

 _Roses are red, violets_ _are blue,_

_I'm a cold-hearted monster,_

_But I love you._

_Roses are red, violets are blue,_

_Out of a trillion galaxies,_

_I'd still choose you and only you._

_Roses are red, violets are blue,_

_Make me the happiest man alive,_

_And let me promise this from my heart to you._

"Uh, Bill, what pro-?" Dipper said with a furrowed brow, looking up from the sappy poem that only Bill Cipher would manage and handle.

And in front of him was Bill Cipher himself, crouching down on one knee with a single black ring in between his finger tips.

Dipper's heart skipped a beat, horror oozing through his heart. Oh, no no no _no no_ -

"Bill," Dipper said in mild horror, "please, _please_ tell me you're not proposing because I swear to God I'm going to-"

"No, no! It's not an engagement ring, I promise!" Bill assured him, reaching out a hand as if to calm him. Dipper's boyfriend inclined his head to the side. "And speaking of promises," Bill added with a drawl. 

Bill cleared his throat, allowing Dipper to breathe for a moment and let his heart slow down at the mild heart attack Bill gave him. Bill shifted his weight on his knee, looking up at Dipper with that kind, dazzling smile Dipper fell in love with all those years ago.

"After this, I'm sure you know I'll have to leave again," Bill told him in an undertone, his tone almost regretful and bitter. Dipper nodded mutely, wondering where this was going. If it wasn't an engagement ring, what _was_ it?

"Then that means more nights of staying up wondering what you're doing, if you still like me, if you still have the same feelings I do for you," Bill continued on, his voice straining with the effort to keep it cool under pressure. The fingers that held onto the ring shook slightly. "So I'll promise you, right here and now, that I will still love you like I did when we were fifteen. That I will still protect you and claim you, no matter what you do. I promise you that I will be here for you, if not now, then soon. Because to be completely honest with you, Pine Tree, I'm at home when you're here with me."

Dipper's throat closed up. He felt his breath hitch. Where in the world was this going?

"And if I promise you that, Dipper Pines," Bill murmured, his fingers on the ring steadying. "Do you promise to do the same?"

And then Dipper understood. 

He understood why Bill took everything he owned to come in California. He understood why Bill wanted him to go to the stupid prom, why Bill was so persistent every time he tried to get out of it. He understood why Bill suddenly became serious all those moments ago. 

It was because Bill knew that Dipper was slipping away from his own fingers, and he was scared, _terrified_ to lose him all over again.

Deep inside, Dipper knew he felt the same way.

"I promise," Dipper murmured.

And then Bill stood up, smothering him with kisses and gratitude at the two simple words that meant much more to him than "I love you" because those three words were already shown wherever they were. 

Bill peppered him all over, on the neck, on the cheek, on the lips, on the forehead, on the nose, anywhere and everywhere he could get his lips on.

"Bill!" Dipper laughed, trying his hardest to push him away.

He felt cold metal meet with his ring finger, and he clenched his fist as a result, keeping the ring in the place and trying to feel it on his own palm. Bill slipped it on him, his strong arms enveloping Dipper in the biggest embrace Dipper had ever felt (and that was saying a lot, since his sister was quite the hugger).

"See?" grinned the blond boy, detaching himself away from Dipper's face. "Prom wasn't so bad, was it?"

"Yeah, yeah," Dipper said with a roll of his eyes.

Bill grinned even wider, if that was possible. "You honestly think I'd go through all that trouble just for you and your stupid prom? My, you're quite the enthusiast, Pine Tree!"

Dipper hit his arm, laughing nonetheless.

"You're a dork," he announced.

"A dork you brought to prom," Bill corrected.

Dipper smiled back at him. 

"A dork I brought to prom," Dipper echoed. 

**Author's Note:**

> The promise ring concept was my original draft of "The Legacy of a Broken Heart", no joke. This has to be one of my favorite one-shots I've made so far, so I hope you enjoyed it too, you billdippers. 'Til next time, ciao!


End file.
